Nous t'aimons !
by Larme de Cristal
Summary: Temari n'a jamais vu son frère comme cela. Il reste seul, assis sur son lit, le regard fixé sur son vieil ours en peluche. Elle sent bien que quelque chose a changé, autant en lui qu'entre eux. Peut-être arriveront-ils à devenir une famille, avec le temps ? /...ou la confrontation entre Temari et son petit-frère après leur retour de l'attaque de l'examen chuunin.


**Hello les amis ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Aujourd'hui, on se retrouve avec un OS sur Gaara et Temari dont l'idée m'a, encore une fois, été donnée par Keisuke-my-lover (et attendez-vous à voir encore d'autres OS dont elle m'aura soufflé l'idée), et montre la confrontation Gaara/Tem après l'attaque de l'examen chuunin. Parce que, on a quelques flash-back où on voit l'évolution de la relation Gaara/Kankuro, mais rien pour Temari. Du coup, là, c'est réglé. ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

 **Musique**

 **Lucas King - Dark Heart**

* * *

 **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Nous t'aimons !**

* * *

Assis sur son lit, Gaara fixait son vieil ours en peluche posé sur une étagère d'un regard vide. Depuis qu'il était revenu de Konoha, après l'attaque de l'examen chuunin, il passait ses jours et ses nuits comme cela, à ressasser sans cesse les idées désordonnées qui affluaient dans son esprit. Il réfléchissait énormément. À l'amitié, pourquoi se battre pour les autres, la force, Shukaku, Naruto, sa mère, l'amour… Un coup donné à sa porte le tira brusquement de ses pensées. Le battant s'entrouvrit en laissant apparaître des yeux verts et quatre couettes blondes. Les mains encombrées d'un plateau chargé de nourriture, Temari entra dans la pièce. Elle sourit à son frère qui avait levé les yeux vers elle avant de déposer le plateau sur la table de nuit tandis que Gaara retournait à ses réflexions.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va, Gaara ? demanda-t-elle finalement, une main sur la poignée de la porte.

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi, tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'en préoccuper. J'ai déjà fait assez de mal comme cela, surtout à Kankuro et toi. Je ne mérite pas que vous vous occupiez de moi.

La réplique eut sur Temari l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Les yeux verts de son frère, semblables à deux lacs de douleur et de culpabilité, firent vaciller la jeune femme. C'était le même regard qu'il avait enfant, avant la manifestation de Shukaku, quand il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon triste et seul. Cela acheva de convaincre Temari que quelque chose avait changé chez son frère depuis leur retour. Lorsqu'ils étaient petits, elle était trop jeune pour prendre la responsabilité de porter sa tristesse avec lui, de l'aider à se reconstruire. Elle s'était contentée de regarder Gaara dépérir un peu plus chaque jour, même si son instinct lui criait de l'aider. Elle ne le détestait pas vraiment, mais la force des choses avait voulu qu'elle ait peur de lui. Avant, elle était trop sensible, trop fragile. Plus maintenant. Elle lâcha la poignée et fit un pas vers le garçon.

\- Je comprends parfaitement que vous ne m'aimiez pas. Après tout ce que je vous aie fait subir… Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la main de sa sœur frappa sa joue. Pas fort, ce n'était même pas une gifle, mais juste assez pour lui faire comprendre d'arrêter de dire des idioties. Temari planta ses orbes émeraude dans celles couleur opaline de Gaara puis posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de ce dernier. Il eut un mouvement de recul. Jamais personne ne l'avait touché de son plein grès, en dehors des combats. Mais les doigts de Temari exerçaient une pression assez puissante pour l'empêcher de se dérober. Elle ne le laisserait pas s'éloigner encore plus. Il était grand temps de briser le mur qui s'élevait entre eux.

\- Ne dis plus jamais ça, Gaara ! s'écria la jeune femme en s'asseyant en face de lui. Tu es mon frère, notre frère, et ça compte plus que tout ce que tu as fait. J'avoue que nous avions peur de toi, Kankuro et moi, mais on ne te déteste pas. Et on ne pourra jamais te détester. Nous t'aimons. Dis encore une fois le contraire et je n'hésiterai pas à invoquer Kamatari.

Gaara écarquillait ses prunelles claires depuis que sa sœur avait commencé à parler. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Temari l'aimait… Il sentit une onde étrange s'étendre dans son cœur, comme si un voile doux se posait dessus. Kankuro l'aimait… Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Il porta les mains à son visage et écarquilla les yeux quand il les ramena devant lui trempées de perles salées. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas pleuré, depuis ce jour fatidique où il avait cessé d'avoir des sentiments en tuant Yashamaru. Mais il se rappelait encore ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là. Aujourd'hui, les larmes étaient totalement différentes. Il sentait qu'un poids s'échappait de lui à mesure que ses sanglots redoublaient. Une chaleur agréable se répandit dans ses veines. Il comprit finalement qu'il pleurait à la fois de joie, de tristesse, de colère… Il pleurait pour faire un peu de place.

Temari sourit tendrement. Elle comprenait ses pleurs. Elle tendit les bras vers lui et il s'empressa de se blottir dedans, comme un enfant avec sa mère. La jeune femme caressa ses cheveux écarlates tandis qu'il crispait ses doigts sur sa tunique mauve. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme cela. Lorsqu'elle avait aperçût les larmes sur le visage de son frère, elle avait eu un choc. Mais, aussitôt, son instinct fraternel s'était mis en marche, de la même façon qu'il le faisait avec Kankuro quand ils étaient petits et qu'il se faisait mal ou était triste. Après tout, c'était elle l'aînée, la grande-sœur, qu'importe si elle avait peur de Gaara auparavant. Au bout d'un moment, les sanglots du garçon se calmèrent. Un hoquet le secouait de temps à autre, mais il ne pleurait plus. Il se redressa et Temari lui tendit un mouchoir avec un doux sourire. Lorsqu'il eut fini d'enlever les larmes de ses joues, la jeune femme lui fit un signe de la main, lui demandant ainsi silencieusement d'approcher.

Après une hésitation, il bougea finalement et il se retrouva juste à côté d'elle. Leurs genoux et leurs épaules se touchaient. Ils restèrent là, sans rien dire, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Ils sentaient qu'aujourd'hui, quelque chose de nouveau était né entre eux. Ils avaient encore du chemin à parcourir, mais c'était un bon début. La carapace de Gaara, déjà fissurée par son affrontement contre Naruto, venait de voler définitivement en éclat et gisait, réduite en cendres. Il n'y avait plus moyen de revenir en arrière. Temari posa la tête sur l'épaule de son petit-frère et ferma les yeux. L'une de ses couettes vint chatouiller le nez de ce dernier qui éternua, déclenchant le rire de la jeune femme. Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans un silence apaisant, puis Gaara murmura, d'une voix hésitante et étonnamment timide :

\- Merci pour tout… grande-sœur…

Temari eut soudain les larmes aux yeux. Et, quand Kankuro entra brusquement dans la chambre, avec l'expression de celui qui a tout entendu, le regard ému, pour se jeter sur eux en les renversant sur le lit et les serrer dans ses bras, elle se rendit compte d'une chose. Ils n'avaient plus de père, de mère, d'oncle. La confiance mettrait sans doute du temps à s'installer complètement entre eux, après toutes ces années de distance et de peur. Seulement, là, maintenant, ils formaient une famille. Certes, elle était un peu bancale. Mais ils sauraient la rendre plus solide, plus forte. Cela ne se ferait pas d'un coup, il faudrait de la patience, mais peu importe.

Après tout, ils avaient tout leur temps, non ?

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Je vous fais de gros bisous mes choux ! :D**


End file.
